Time
by ImmortalRain7
Summary: So...YOU'RE the person from my visions?" HeeroXDuo. side of TrowaXQuatre. Mature, Violence, YAOI, and language.
1. Shadows that move cross the wall

Time

By: ImmortalRain7

Summary: "So..._You're_ the person from my visions?" HeeroXDuo, side of TrowaXQuatre. mature, violence, YAOI, and language. Maybe Relena Bashing later.

Chapter 1: Shadows that move cross the wall

Dark streets beckoned the small ten year old boy to venture down one of the alleys. Street lights flickered on and off. In the few moments of light, the boy saw a garbage can and a few trash piles. The light flickered off. And then it was on again. This time the boy saw a war. Bodies littered the floor and giant machines were in combat. One dark machine came rushing towards the boy. At the last second, another machine jumped in the path and defended the boy. The light went off. A few seconds later, it was back on again. This time the boy saw a small, white palace. On the doorstep were two men. The first was smiling and waving while the second was calm and impassive. The second man's arm was slung around the first's waist. The light went off again. The boy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The light flickered again and the alley was back to the garbage can and trash piles. He turned and fled. His feet automatically took him back to the Maxwell church. He closed the church door behind him and leaned his back against it, breathing fast. He quickly went over everything he had seen, before walking quickly to Sister Helen's room. He knocked on the door and it was a few seconds before it was answered. Sister Helen smiled when she saw who it was. She let him in and sat him down on a chair before speaking.

"Now, Duo. Why are you up so late?"

"Sister Helen, I saw- I saw…some things," the boy, Duo, answered lamely, looking down at his feet, nervous.

Sister Helen laughed softly and walked to a nearby chest. She returned a few seconds later with a brush in her hand. She walked behind Duo and started undoing the braid. He almost immediately relaxed under her soft, gentle hands.

"Sister Helen, I was walking and I went into this alley. The street light was flickering on and off but the images changed each time. First, it was just a plain alley with garbage. Then, it was a battle ground. There were huge machines and guns and dead people. And then, it was a palace and there were two boys on the doorstep, holding each other. And then it went back to the alley. I ran back here as fast as I could."

Sister Helen stayed quiet for a few moment, thinking. While she was thinking, the brush was gently taking out all the knots and combing the beautiful brown hair.

"Well, Duo. I think you should be very proud. You have just caught a glimpse at the future."

"The future? Am I the one in the battle ground? Or the one on the doorstep?"

"I don't know, Duo."

The pair stayed quiet for a long time, each in their own thoughts. Sister Helen sighed and finished re-braiding the small boy's hair.

"Well, Duo. I think you should just wait and find out. But in the meantime, I don't think it is a good idea to tell anyone about your…visions."

"Why?"

Sister Helen shook her head in sadness, "Some people don't want to believe that you see the future."

"Do you think I will see more of the future?"

"I don't know, Duo. But if you ever have any questions, I'm here for you."

"Will you always be here?"

Sister Helen shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Duo but I will not always be here. Now then, you need to go to bed. Remember, you have to go to school tomorrow."

Duo nodded, hugged Sister Helen goodnight and left her office. He walked to the boy's dormitory and climbed into bed, trying not to wake the other orphans. Duo laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, sighing. His mind was so wrapped around those visions that he couldn't even fall asleep.

He must have drifted off to sleep sometime because the next thing he knew, his eyes shot open to hear screaming outside of the boy's dormitory. He, along with a few other older orphans, got out of their bed and walked to the door. One boy, named Leon, walked boldly to the door and wrenched it open. The first thing the boys saw was Father Maxwell, his arms spread wide, trying to block the path to the boy's dorm. Behind Father Maxwell was a squad of soldiers, guns pointing at Father Maxwell. The orphan boys watched in mute horror as the soldiers open fired at Father Maxwell. The bullets struck his chest, arms, and legs, and he flew to the ground on his back. He looked, wide-eyed, up at the boys and whispered one word before he closed his eyes forever… 'Run.'

The soldiers stepped over Father Maxwell's body and into the boy's dorm. Duo and the other orphans had shrunk back to a far corner. The soldiers lifted their guns and pointed at the group of boys. Before any of them could react, Sister Helen jumped in front of the guns, facing the orphans. With a frantic voice, she told them to run as fast as they could. Before she could say more, her body was pelted with bullets from behind. The orphan boys jumped into action and scrambled as fast as they could. Duo jumped over one of the beds and sprinted out the door. Behind him, he could hear screams and bullets being fired but he didn't dare look behind him.

He ran outside of the church and jumped under one of the thorn bushes. Although the thorns scratched him, he climbed deeper into the bush. Once he was securely hidden, he sat and watched the church. He could hear muffled screams and bullets. He clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the sounds. Within five minutes, the screams had died down until there were no more sounds. The soldiers walked out of the church and shut the doors. They each took a torch and set the building on fire. Duo watched as his home burned to the ground along with the only family he had ever known. The soldiers left after the fire had died down, leaving only a few wooden beams and half-walls that were charred and crumbling. Once he was sure the soldiers were gone, Duo climbed out of his hiding place and walked glumly towards the burned down church. He walked through the rubble, looking for anything…a person, a belonging, some memory.

He started moving wooden beams and pieces of plaster and continued shuffling through the ruins. He finally became too exhausted to continue. He crouched on the balls of his feet and finally let the tears over come him. They poured out his eyes and landed softly on his broken home. After a few minutes, he composed himself but stayed crouched. Suddenly, to his right, an object stood out above the rubble. Duo stood up and walked over, moving a piece of a drawer to find a brush. The same brush that Sister Helen loved so much. The same brush that had ran through his hair just hours before. Duo's tears, once again, poured out and he clutched the brush close to his chest.

After a few more minutes, his mind told him that leaving this place would be the best idea. He walked a few feet away from the burned remains and then hesitated. He looked back, longingly at the church, wishing it had all been a nightmare. He turned and walked away from his home. His feet took over and lead him to the alley that he had been to before. He stood at the mouth of the alley, reluctant to go in. He finally got enough courage and entered the alley. The streetlight continued flickering but no images flashed. Duo sat down and leaned against the wall. He curled into a ball, holding his knees close with his hands. Reality finally hit him…he was alone. Completely alone. No one was going to look after him. Not Sister Helen. Or Father Maxwell. Or any of the other orphans. Duo Maxwell was alone.

* * *

OMG this is so angsty...but i'm kinda excited cause i plan on this one being long...like 17 chapters or so...The main song that i'm using as the names of the Chapters is Time by Sarah Mclachlan...hope you guys liked it too...if you did, please review so i can get the next chapter up...it will probably take me a long time cause i'm working REALLY hard on this story...and i still have to upload the next chapter in Fox's Den


	2. Would you give me no choice in this?

Time

By: ImmortalRain7

Chapter 2: Would you give me no choice in this?

Duo gasped and sat up straight in his bed. He glanced around, worriedly, and sighed in relief when he saw Heero, leaning his back against the headboard, typing on his laptop. Heero looked up, his face empty of any emotions. Duo shook his head in response to Heero's unspoken question and walked to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water and looked up at his reflection. Staring back at him was a handsome, young soldier. He was not as young as he was when the church burned down, but he was still considered a young adult. He had supposedly turned nineteen last month. Since he was an orphan his whole life, he had picked a birthday for himself. After the fire, Duo had picked _that_ day as his birthday.

Duo dried off his face and looked out the bathroom window. Outside, night animals were loud and active. The moon was barely a sliver and disappeared quickly behind dark clouds that dotted the sky. The bathroom window was right above the rooftop of the first floor of their currant safe house. Duo slipped through the window and onto the rooftop. He crept quietly to the middle of the roof. He laid down, silently, and closed his eyes.

It had been nine years since that day. Nine long, hard years. In those nine years, he had gone through hell and yet he still had not seen any of the visions come true. He had been abandoned on the streets of L2. Duo soon found a coven of other abandoned boys. They stole food for meals and took care of each other. It was hard but they did pretty well. For two years, Duo lived with the abandoned orphans. Among these orphans was a boy named Solo. Duo and Solo were inseparable. That's why it practically killed Duo when Solo died of a fever. Duo was so devastated that he planned to commit suicide. He stood on the side of a tall bridge, staring down at the rocks far below. He was still gathering courage to jump, when a man stopped walking and pulled Duo off the guardrail. That's how Duo met Dr. J. Dr. J taught Duo how to fight. Dr. J gave Duo a purpose to live. That purpose was to fight in a war.

Dr. J. gave Duo his Gundam after the three year training had ended. Duo named the Gundam "DeathSythe," meaning God of Death. He loved it so much, Duo practically lived in the Gundam. Soon after, he met with the four other Gundam pilots: Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy. Quatre was an optimistic blonde that loved peace. He was easy to get along with and fun to be around. He was also a great shoulder to lean on when it got tough. Trowa was a quiet, thoughtful person. He was great for going to for advice. He also had this ability that whenever you are around him, you feel oddly comfortable and peaceful. Wufei was a calm, cool guy. He spent most of his time reading a hugely thick book or meditating. Finally, Heero was a pure bred soldier. He spent his time training. He was a cold, bastard to people and had no normal human instincts. The only instincts he had were fighting instincts.

In between their missions, the Gundam boys stayed at safe houses, paid for by Quatre. Since these safe houses were cheap, abandoned cabins in secluded areas, they were forced to share rooms. Quatre and Trowa shared a bedroom, Heero and Duo had a room, and Wufei had his own room. The current safe house was somewhere in the forests of California. Wufei was away on a mission by himself and the other boys were impatiently waiting for news of another mission.

Duo continued staring up at the stars for a few hours before feeling tired enough to go back to sleep. He crawled through the bathroom window and shut it tightly, locking it. He turned and walked into the hallway, passing Trowa as Trowa walked towards Quatre and his room. Trowa nodded and Duo responded with a nod also. Duo entered his room and Heero looked up again, watching silently as Duo climbed back into bed. Duo pulled the covers up to his shoulders and turned away from Heero. Heero watched for a few more minutes before continuing his work on his laptop. Duo fell asleep quickly to the drumming of the keys on the laptop.

Around seven in the morning, Duo woke to the loud beeping on Heero's laptop, alerting an urgent email…a mission. Heero grabbed the laptop off the nightstand and read the information quickly. He responded and then closed the laptop before scrambling out of the bed and walking swiftly to the drawers. He grabbed a few clothes and placed them in a bag.

"Whaz happening?" Duo asked, slightly groggy from just waking up.

"Mission," Heero said curtly.

"For who?"

"Me," Heero said before zipping the bag shut. He walked to the door, stopped, and looked back at Duo. "Something happened to 05." He turned at left before Duo could respond.

The Gundam boys used codenames on missions to keep secrecy but since Heero acts like he's on a mission all the time, he uses the codenames. Heero's codename is 01, Duo is 02, Quatre is 03, Trowa is 04, and Wufei is 05.

Duo watched where Heero had stood mere minutes ago, before turning to the laptop and opening it. He checked Heero's latest emails to find the last one sent.

_01_

_URGENT: 05 has been captured. Retrieval is a necessary. Report immediately after having safely acquired target. Do you accept this mission?_

Duo stood up and walked down the stairs slowly. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Since he was already up, there was no point in wasting time trying to fall back asleep. Soon, Quatre and Trowa entered the kitchen, following the delicious scent coming from the scrambled eggs and toast. Once the food was cooked, the three sat down and started eating, silently. Quatre, unable to stand the awkward silence, touched Duo's hand comfortingly.

"What's wrong, Duo? Where's Heero?"

"Heero is on a mission to retrieve…Wufei."

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Trowa turned to Duo, "It's gonna be ok, Duo. You know Heero's strong. He'll bring Wufei back."

Duo stayed silent for a few more seconds before standing and leaving, without eating one piece of the breakfast he made. He walked to the second floor bathroom and climbed out to the roof. This time he sat and watched the forest. Birds picked at fruit laying on the forest floor, chirping, while squirrels tried to scare them off. The loud environment gave Duo a massive headache. Duo sighed and looked down the skylight to the first floor where Trowa and Quatre were talking heatedly. Quatre sighed and looked down at his feet. Trowa patted his arm, comfortingly, and said a few things before Quatre nodded and they walked away.

Two days passed in a blur. Duo stayed in a stupor the whole time. He stumbled around the house, barely ate any food, and spent most of his time on the roof. Both Quatre and Trowa were getting more and more worried about their friend and fellow pilot. At the end of the second day, news finally arrived. Duo was brooding on the roof, when he saw movement in the forest. As the objects got closer, Duo recognized Wufei, leaning heavily on Heero, as they stumbled towards the cabin.

Duo jumped off the roof and landed with a thud on the ground, 14 feet below. Duo ran towards the pair and got in line on Wufei's other side. Duo took some of Wufei's weight off Heero's shoulder by wrapping an arm around Wufei's waist and leaning him against Duo. Quatre greeted them with smiling faces while Trowa nodded in approval. Together, Duo and Heero managed to drag Wufei upstairs to his room. They laid him down on the bed and Trowa began searching his body for wounds.

Duo sat by Wufei, content with being near the other pilot. Wufei had, grudgingly, began accepting Duo as a friend and let him get close. Duo could talk with Wufei about problems and the same went for Wufei to Duo. Heero slipped out of the room, unnoticed, and walked to the bathroom. He locked the door and began dressing his own wounds. During the retrieval, he had gotten shot in his right shoulder. He bit down on a piece of cloth and plunged his hand into the bullet wound. He withdrew his hand when he found the bullet and pulled it out of the shoulder. He wrapped the wound in a cloth and grabbed a shirt that would cover the bandages.

Heero walked back to Wufei's room and found Duo chatting with Wufei. Trowa and Quatre had retired after dressing Wufei's wounds. Wufei was describing what had happened on the mission. Wufei had been sent in to a base to steal some information. The base was rigged and blew up when Wufei set foot on one of the reactors. Luckily, Wufei had dodged behind a nearby bomb shell and got shielded from most of the blast. He wasn't strong enough to escape though. He had been captured and interrogated. When he missed the check in point, Dr. J knew to send in help. During the escape, they had run into a few soldiers. Using Heero's quick thinking, they got out with a few minor cuts and bruises.

After a few hours, Wufei had to excuse himself. He was exhausted from the mission. Duo walked quietly to the door when Wufei had nodded off, and followed Heero to their room.

"Are you ok, Heero?"

"No fatal injuries."

Duo sighed, but didn't ask again, knowing that he would get the same business answer. Duo walked to his dresser and stripped to his boxers and a wife-beater. Heero watched out of the corner of his eyes. He scolded himself when he realized what he was doing, before stripping without thinking.

"Heero! Your shoulder!"

Heero sighed and mentally scolded himself again for not thinking about the bandages. He quickly put his shirt back on. "It's nothing."

Duo growled, warningly and stalked over to Heero. He pulled Heero's shirt off and carefully pealed the bandages off to reveal the bloody mess. Heero stayed completely still the whole time. Duo dragged Heero to the bathroom again and cleaned out the wound before properly sealing it. Heero nodded his thanks and turned back to their room. Duo watched Heero leave before sighing and following. Duo climbed into bed and was close to sleep before Heero spoke again.

"Status, 02?"

Duo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"04 said that you had some…problems while we were gone."

"I'm fine, Heero. Honestly."

Heero didn't reply because the beeper on his laptop went off again. He checked the email and his eyes narrowed. Duo stood up and read the email over Heero's shoulder.

_01_

_Infiltration of OZ base. Primary target is computer register information. Blueprints attached. Mission duration: over 48 hours. Do you accept this mission?_

"Heero, you can't go. Your shoulder will get hurt more."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"I'll go. It'll be fine. It's just an infiltration. Besides Quatre and Trowa stink at infiltration missions. Wufei and you are in no shape to go fighting."

Heero narrowed his eyes more and thought for a while, before typing a response.

_Mission not accepted. 02 will complete mission._

Duo grabbed a bag and stuffed two days worth of clothes and some guns before zipping it. He gave Heero a wave before walked out of the bedroom and out the front doors. He climbed into DeathSythe. He powered up the gears and set off towards his desination.

* * *

ok so not the best of chapters but i tried really hard...anyways...thanks for the people who reviewed: **Pikeebo, **and **cfweber1b**

same song as before: Time by Sarah Mclachlan


	3. The Courage to pull away

Time

By: ImmortalRain7

Chapter 3: The courage to pull away, there will be hell to pay

Duo landed his Gundam a few miles away from the base. He made sure it was well hidden before sneaking into a nearby town and stealing a motorcycle. He sped towards the base in a small, paved backstreet. The few lights flashed by as Duo reached 90 mph. He hid the bike under a tree that was about 100 feet from the base's walls. Duo snuck to the side of the wall, leaning against it to make sure that he wasn't caught yet.

Duo climbed up a nearby tree and jumped to the top of the wall, landing silently. He peered at the base's front lawn, exactly as it was in the blueprints. He spotted three groups of soldiers on guard duty. There were two guards on a guard tower to Duo's left, three guards walking towards one of the main buildings, and two guards leaning against the wall to Duo's right. Duo slipped down to the ground on the base's lawn, hiding under the shadow of a tree.

Duo slid against the wall to the two guards leaning against the wall. He silently crept up behind the closest one and twisted his neck, hearing a snap. He quickly pulled out his knife and slit the throat of the second guard before he had a chance to scream for help. Duo leaned the men under the shade of the tree and slipped off the first guard's uniform, seeing as how the second guard's uniform had blood everywhere. Duo dressed quickly and stole the guard's guns before walking confidently to the closest building. He acted as if nothing was wrong when he passed a few people carrying papers and folders. He walked into an empty room and shut the door, locking it. He looked around the room to get a feeling of where he was. He was only a few corridors away from the base's main computer.

Duo lifted himself onto one of the empty desks and entered the air shaft in the ceiling. He crawled through the small shaft with minimal effort. He soon found himself over the corridor that led to the computer room. The air shaft tightened so that nothing could easily slip to the rooms. Duo dropped out of the shaft and immediately looked around. Three guards stood against a door a few feet away from where Duo stood. Duo quickly used the butt of one of his guns and knocked the closest guard unconscious. The second guard was easily taken down with a swift kick to the chest. Finally the third guard hit the floor with a thud when Duo hit a pressure point on the back on his neck.

Duo grabbed the keys of one of the guards and started trying them in the near steel door. When he found the right one, he slipped into the room and locked it behind himself just as a group of security guards came running around a corner. Duo turned and was face to face with the barrel of a gun. Duo froze automatically, frantically looking around. His eyes shifted to the near dark room. The only light was over a mean looking man that held the gun to Duo's forehead. The man nodded and a squadron of soldiers jogged out of the darkness and grabbed Duo's arms, tightly. The man smirked looking down at Duo. Duo glared right back.

"You didn't _actually_ think we would let you get out of here that easily, did you?" The man had a slight German accent and he smirked, his nose sticking in the air.

Duo spit at the man. The man's eye's narrowed dangerously. He nodded again to the soldiers and they dragged Duo backwards, out of the computer room. Duo was led to a dark, cold cell. Duo sat against the far wall, staring at where he thought was the door. He made sure to keep his eyes open, incase the soldiers came back. After a few hours, light flooded the cell as the door was flung open. The German accented man stood, smirking, at the opening. He walked in and roughly grabbed Duo's arm. Duo was pulled/dragged to another door where he was thrust in and tied to a chair.

"Welcome, Gundam Pilot. To Hell."

Duo mentally sighed in relief. The enemy only knew that he was a Gundam Pilot. They didn't know his name or any of the other pilot's names.

"Now. You are going to tell me what I want to know."

"Or else what, Satan?"

'Satan' smirked, thinking of exactly what he would do if Duo resisted. "If you don't, we will play a…little game." His smirk grew more and more grotesque.

"Now then, what is your name?"

"Superman."

'Satan' growled, warningly.

"Fine, are there other Gundam Pilots?"

"Oh yea….there names are Batman, Wondergirl, and Popeye."

'Satan' growled again. "I see that you think this is all a game. I think I can change your mind."

'Satan' grabbed Duo and tied his arms behind his back. Duo was chained to the far wall facing the wall, just high enough that he could touch the ground with the tips of his toes. 'Satan' produced a whip and turned the thing, admiringly, around in his palm. He looked back up at Duo after a while and smiled. "I'm not going to lie to you, Gundam boy. This is going to hurt."

Duo squeezed his eye's shut as the whip struck down with such force that Duo's back instantly split and blood squirted. Duo resisted the urge to whimper as the whip came down again, this time in a slanted motion. The whip struck again, breaking the sound barrier and creating that sickening sound. It hit in an opposite slant. The whip came down again and again, almost creating a pattern on Duo's back. Blood gushed out with each wound. He bit his lip so hard that it also bled. After half an hour or so, 'Satan' laid down the whip and unlocked the chains. Duo fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, his vision starting to blur. 'Satan' roughly pulled Duo off the ground and sat him in the chair. Duo started wobbling from blood loss and soon found himself unconscious.

Duo woke hours later in the cell. He laid on the cold ground on his stomach, trying to keep down the nausea. When the room stopped spinning, he slowly raised himself on shaky arms, to a sitting position. He crawled to the wall and leaned his shoulder against it, so as not to hurt his back. He sat there for at least five hours, with no news. Adrenaline and pain kept him from falling asleep from exhaustion. Then, the door opened and the light blinded Duo for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted from the darkness to the light. A guard stood there, trying to look brave although he was obviously scared of the Gundam pilot.

The guard walked in and, tentatively, pulled Duo to his feet. The guard pushed Duo out into the corridor and followed behind. Finally a chance to escape, Duo turned and landed a swift kick to the guard's head. Duo's back wounds re-opened and bled harder but Duo ignored it and ran down the nearest corridor. He managed to maneuver himself outside again, killing only a few people on the way. He frantically looked around, not knowing where he was. His mind reeled as he recognized the landscape, not from the blueprints, but from his vision nine years ago.

The building led Duo straight to a battlefield. There were dead bodies and decaying skeletons scattering the ground. The sky was dark and thunder rolled through the night. Duo had no idea how long he was unconscious or in the cell but he imagined that it must have been one or two days. Leo's were spread out in the sky, shooting lasers and guns at enemies. Duo didn't recognize the enemies but he figured they were from the Preventer's group. Duo walked slowly out to the middle of the battlefield, still awestruck that his first vision was finally going to come true. He watched as guns and lasers lighted the sky night and rain started pounding the ground. Duo ignored everything, waiting for a suit to come.

After a few minutes, one of the Leo's broke off and sped towards the ground. At the last second, the pilot pulled up and headed straight towards Duo. Duo's eyes widened as the Leo sped closer and closer, yet no other suit was in sight. Where was the protector suit? Did the vision lie? Will Duo really die here on a battlefield…all alone?

Just as Duo was about to give up hope, a blur appeared in front of Duo, blocking the Leo. One hit from the laser gun, and the Leo burst into flames and crashed to the ground. The battleground shook from the force of the collision, and Duo fell to the ground, still in shock. He crumpled to his knees and stared up at the battle suit. Heero's Wing Gundam suit stood about 30 feet away from Duo. The Gundam stood still, almost as if looking down at Duo. The cockpit opened, gases streaming out of the now open door. Heero stood, looking like a God, staring down at Duo. Heero climbed down the Gundam and ran towards Duo's crumpled form.

"02…Can you hear me, 02?...DUO!"

Duo snapped out of his stupor and looked up at Heero's face, now contorted in concern.

"Heero?"

"Come on, Duo. We can't hold them back for much longer."

Duo nodded and braced himself as he stood up, pain flaring to life in his back. He hissed but shook his head when Heero asked if he was hurt. Heero walked quickly to stand at the bottom of Wing and turned to urge Duo to follow. Duo almost sighed in relief as he realized that he was finally safe. Duo hobbled towards Heero but stopped when Heero's face contorted to something akin to horror. Duo stopped, confused to Heero's reactions. Before he could say anything, he heard a sickening shot and pain flared in his right shoulder. Duo's eyes widened and he stared, almost dead-like, at Heero.

"Duo?! Duo?! DUO?!"

The last image Duo saw was Heero screaming his name and running towards him. And then darkness enveloped him.

* * *

AWWWW...this is a sad...poor duo gets beaten up...i'm so happy i finally got this chapter up...i stayed up til like 3 AM and completely failed my World Geography test

same song: Time By Sarah Mclachlan


End file.
